


Love Gun

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris making out while filming and both of them popping boners. Crisscolfer friendship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Gun

“Let’s run it again guys! And Chris, try and hold yourself up a little more over Darren, just look at him more.”  
  
Chris groaned low in his throat, licking his dry lips. Darren chuckled beneath him, adjusting himself in the seat as much as he could under Chris’ body. They hadn’t done much real kissing yet, but a majority of their conversation in between was filmed already. Darren’s hands were both on his back, resting and rubbing, just for something to do as he lay there, his eyes averting away from Chris, looking to Ryan. “This feels like it’s been going on for an hour.”  
  
“That’s because it has!” Ryan spoke again through the window, grinning cheerfully and letting the camera crew set up for a different angle. “Now, try and make it good, Chris!”  
  
“I _always_ make it good,” Chris hissed, just low enough for Darren to hear it and laugh, the noise turning high pitched when Chris poked him in the side. “Shut up,” he said, and the director called _action!_ and they immediately met each other halfway into a kiss.  
  
It wasn’t hard to get into the swing of things once they became “Blaine and Kurt” and not “Chris and Darren,” and Darren was an _incredible_ kisser. They filmed Darren grasping at Chris’ white shirt and ruffling it up as their lips slid together. Neither of them saw the point of all the filming of them kissing, not when they would barely keep any of it in the actual episode, but they were still actors, and they gave it their all.  
  
Which is why it didn’t take very long until both of their bodies took notice and reacted to all of the kissing. Chris shifted so he wasn’t leaning halfway over the seat anymore, and stopped dead when their dicks brushed roughly against each other.  
  
“Oh my God,” Chris couldn’t help but blurt out, unsure if he should feel embarrassed, but then Darren _laughed_ , right in his face. It felt like Darren’s body was curling in on itself under Chris with the force of his laughter.  
  
When Darren said “Chris, I believe your gun is digging into my hip,” he fell onto him, laughing as well.  
  
They could hear Ryan sighing outside of the car. “We’re trying to film a scene, guys! Compose yourselves.”  
  
Chris spoke up, yelling out, “Oh I’m sorry, sorry that Darren’s too attracted to me, he couldn’t even control his raging _boner.”_  
  
Darren squawked indignantly, pushing Chris in the stomach. “Excuse me, but I’m not the one whose boner is so prominent that it nearly poked my eye out! I mean Christ, it’s been like ten minutes, You would think you’d have more composure. ‘Cause you’re a _serious_ actor.” His eyes glinted and Chris narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Sometimes I just _rise_ to the occasion. Can’t help it.”  
  
“Hey, Chris, what’s up? Besides the obvious, I mean.”  
  
Now that they had started, the crew moved besides them, setting their equipment down. The majority of them crossed their arms, grumbling to each other. Ryan looked ready to throw his hat on the ground.  
  
“Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”  
  
They were both shaking with laughter, now completely themselves and broken out of character, they had lost it. Ryan took this opportunity to open the door. “Chris, Darren, I appreciate the fact that you’re trying to channel high school students right now, and you’re _nailing it,_ trust me, but could you just _please_ just start kissing so we can finish the scene and all go home?”  
  
Chris and Darren stayed silent for a while, looking at each other. Pleased, Ryan closed the door once more, ordering the position of the cameras again. Chris leaned up, holding himself up with the seat, ready to begin again.  
  
As soon as Ryan opened his mouth to yell for them to begin, Darren couldn’t help himself and he said, “Chris, you need to tell your boxers that it’s rude to point.”  
  
This time, Ryan _did_ throw his hat right at the pair through the window, thumping Chris in the head as he completely collapsed on top of Darren, and he shouted, “Chris and Darren, stop having boner fights damn it, and get to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> Zane requested this, and I couldn't resist because I'm a child. I would also never give up the chance to make boner jokes, so.  
> I hope you found this funny/entertaining/or something  
> Please comment, critique, whatever you want!


End file.
